


Magic of the Season

by daring_elm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, Multi, Play Fighting, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snowball Fight, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daring_elm/pseuds/daring_elm
Summary: Roman wakes up to fresh snow, so naturally he ropes all his boyfriends into a trulymagicalsnowball fight.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Magic of the Season

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in the universe of [MintyLikesRainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyLikesRainbows)' wonderful witch AU! Please make sure to give her some love; not just here but on her [tumblr](https://mintydoesart.tumblr.com/) as well!!

Roman woke up with an unusual weight on his chest—something warm and heavy and dark and… purring? He muttered something unintelligible and Sage looked up, meowing at him before tucking his head behind his tail again and, with a flick of his ear, going back to sleep.

"Get off," Roman muttered, batting at him lazily. "Y're  _ heavy _ ."

Sage gave him a blank stare, then stretched his massive paw out with a yawn and placed it on Roman's nose.

Roman snorted. "Alright then." Before Sage could react, Roman grabbed him and set him on the carpet next to the bed. Sage growled. "Yeah, yeah, big guy," Roman said. He rubbed his eyes and sat up properly, careful not to disturb Patton next to him, who was holding a just-as-asleep Virgil in a full-body hug. The noises from the kitchen let him suspect Logan was already up and making breakfast.

Roman stretched, yawning nearly as wide as Sage (who was still eyeing him disgruntledly) had before, then brushed a few strands of hair behind his ear. "Good morning, Pattycakes," he purred.

Patton smiled and mumbled "Morning, Ro," into the crook of Virgil's neck. Virgil scrunched up with a sleepy giggle, to which Patton responded with a row of kisses up his neck and behind his ear. As Roman stood up, Sage immediately took his place, burrowing into his nest of pillows like a hunting dog chasing a rabbit and stretching to nearly half the length of the bed.

The first thing Roman saw when he looked out of the window after pressing a good morning kiss to Logan's forehead (the tea he made—Patton's own selection of herbs from the garden—was still steaming, the aroma of lavender and mint spreading through the whole room) was a thick blanket of freshly fallen snow that covered everything in sight, from the full surface of Patton's garden over the greenhouse to the beginnings of the forest, mist cloaking the trees in an almost mysterious manner. The second thing he saw was a large and suspiciously wyvern-shaped imprint in said snow and a pine tree that had been stripped of the white layer and quite a few pine needles.

Roman lit up, the excitement filling his heart and dousing him in energy that definitely hadn't been there twenty seconds ago. Before he knew it, he was pulling on his boots and coat and was out the door before Logan could even begin his call: "Where are you  _ going _ ?"

"Out!" Roman shouted back. "Come on Love, it's amazing!"

Logan grimaced, raising his teacup to his lips again. "Absolutely not."

Roman shrugged. "Suit yourself!" Without further ado, he began forming a snowball, his ungloved fingertips already numbing in the frost. It met the tree Deirde had flown against through a skilled throw, then the next one hit the wall and another missed the greenhouse by inches. Roman grinned and snuck around the house to throw another at the window to the bedroom.

Virgil snapped awake when something large and heavy met the windowpane, immediately jumping up (which disturbed Patton, who had fallen asleep again) and reaching inside the bed frame on instinct, then stopped in his tracks when his fingers didn't find his dagger—it had been long relocated to the tool shed along with Roman's weapons, but reflexes were hard to unlearn. However, he relaxed quickly when he looked outside and saw Roman giggling to himself, another snowball already in hand.

Patton whined. "Vee-Vee, I'm cold." His face was buried in the cushion Virgil had been lying on, and he blindly made grabby hands in his boyfriend's direction.

"Just a sec, Pat." Virgil opened the window, to which Patton responded by whining again and pulling the blanket over his head, then played with the snow on the windowsill. Before Patton even had a chance to react, Virgil had already shoved a handful of snow into his blanket fort.

Patton shrieked, squirming away and kicking the blankets off himself. " _ Virgil _ !" Without giving him time to react, Patton grabbed more snow off the windowsill before Virgil could close it and tossed it in his direction, sending a flurry of thick snowflakes flying over him. Virgil growled and pounced on him, wrestling him to the bed, then jumped when another snowball hit the window just so and a wave of snow hit both of them.

Both of them turned to face Roman, who was grinning at them mischievously. "Just you wait, you rascal," Virgil said, already pulling on a shirt and grabbing his hat from the corner he had dropped it in (much to Logan's indignation). "C'mon, Pat—let's  _ destroy _ this bastard."

Logan got another two rash good morning kisses to his forehead and cheek, then his other boyfriends were already out of the door. "You'll all fall ill, you do know that?" he shouted after them before the door closed, but neither of them acknowledged his warning. Logan tutted and mumbled into his tea: "And  _ I _ certainly won't take care of you." With a flick of his wrist, two sugar cubes flew closer and stirred themselves into his tea, and as he lifted the cup to his lips again, the spark of an idea started snowballing in his mind.

Outside, the war was already raging—Roman had prepared himself in the time Patton and Virgil needed to step outside, and now snowball after snowball was hailing down on them from Roman's perch. Virgil grabbed a handful of snow from the ground and hurled it at Roman, letting out a triumphant yell when his target fell back dramatically.

Patton aimed a snowball at Virgil's chest and got his shoulder instead, still bursting into giggles at Virgil's quickly following faked offence, which quickly morphed into a devious smile as he ran after Patton, more snow in hand.

" _ Nooo _ !" Patton squealed, then tripped over that one rock he still hadn't learned to avoid and landed on his butt, giggling as Virgil pinned him down to rub even more snow into his hair.

Roman hopped down, firing snowballs at both of them while they were on the ground, to which Virgil responded by tackling him next. He went down with a yelp, laughing while he failed to ward his boyfriend off. Virgil shoved his freezing hands down Roman's coat, making him shriek and wriggle out from under Virgil, finally whistling sharply.

The fight halted as everyone watched while a roughly horse-sized wyvern flew upwards, dangerously bending a pine tree while she pushed herself up to dive again and grab Roman away from Virgil's grasp. Roman saluted with the hand that wasn't stuck between a dragon's claws. "Wonderful to make your acquaintance!" he called.

Deirdre set him down on the roof of Patton's cottage, from which Roman watched gleefully while Virgil loudly complained about cheating.

"Just making use of my resourc— _ hey _ !" Roman turned away to hide his face when Deirdre's wing sent a massive wave of snow over him. She made an amused noise while Roman brushed the quickly melting ice from his hair. "What was  _ that _ for?"

"Thank you!" Patton called from the ground. Deirdre shook herself, then stuck her snout in Roman's hair affectionately and flew off.

"Scoundrel," Roman muttered, getting up and brushing the light, powdery snow off his coat. He was almost immediately hit by a snowball from behind, sending him stumbling forwards. "Huh?"

Patton and Virgil were both in front of him, looking equally confused. Deirdre couldn't make snowballs (and had also disappeared into the forest again, very likely to mentally scar some deer) and neither could Sage. That only left…

Logan stepped out from around the corner, surrounded by a squadron of perfectly round, floating snowballs. His lips curled upwards in a subtle smirk. "I do hope I'm not too late."

After a heartbeat of silence, Virgil threw a snowball against his arm and their stun was broken—immediately, half a dozen snowballs surged through the air, a pair attacking each of Logan's boyfriends. Roman fended one off with his elbow, but the next hit the back of his head, sending ice trailing down his neck. Patton squealed in delight and covered his face while they swished past him and Virgil, after taking two snowballs to the chest, immediately began hurling more snow at his attacker.

Logan ducked and laughed and Patton's heart skipped—even when they were still kids, Logan's laugh had been far too rare, and not one member of the quartet could help their joy at the bubbly, bouncy sound. Suddenly fuelled with new energy, Patton attempted an (admittedly rather weak) throw in Roman's direction, which was rewarded with an armful of snow from the roof.

Patton giggled, shaking his head. "Get down from there!" he called.

Roman pretended to think it over. "No, you know what? I think I'm fine up here." He rubbed his freezing hands together—as the only one without gloves, he was at a clear disadvantage, but he also  _ really _ wanted to win this fight.

"You're gonna go through the roof," Virgil warned him, forming a new snowball to chuck at Logan in his hands. "C'mon, we'll make this quick and easy—you get down and we can promise not to hit you on purpose while you're climbing."

Roman blew hot air into his cupped hands. He grinned. "I don't trust you, Virgil. With all your sneaky tricks, one might even think you're a witch."

Patton burst into giggles and Virgil snorted. He aimed his snowball at Roman. "I promise I won't throw it at you," he said, though in Roman's ears, it sounded even less sincere the second time. While he was focused on Virgil, two more of Logan's perfect snowballs left his side and flew up behind Roman. Patton muttered the incantation for a hover charm.

Forcing back a shiver, Roman crossed his arms. "No way."

"Well then, good luck." Logan allowed himself another small smirk as he flicked his wrist and the first snowball knocked into Roman's back, making him stumble forwards.

"Hey!" Roman caught himself on the ledge before the second snowball could throw him off, expertly destroying it with his elbow. Virgil's shot hit him rather unprepared, though, and with a shriek he fell from the roof—right into Patton's hover charm. "Wait, that's not fair!"

"Who said anything about fairness?" Logan moved closer while Roman kicked and struggled in an attempt to get his feet on the ground again. "I believe the fight is deci—" He was hit by a soft snowball just between his shoulder blades, spinning around to see Patton giggling brightly behind cupped hands. " _ You _ !"

The hover charm broke while Patton ran away from Logan, squealing like a piglet, and Roman tumbled to the ground. Virgil offered him a hand to pull himself up on. Roman reached for it and Virgil pulled away quickly, sending him falling back into the snow.

Roman rolled his eyes and stretched out his arm, which Virgil took, actually pulling him to his feet this time. Their faces were both already red as the frost nipped at their skin, but the kiss Roman pressed to Virgil's cheek (dramatically, and with a loud ' _ mwah _ ' noise) made Virgil blush even deeper.

He stripped off his gloves and shoved them in his pocket to take Roman's bare hands in his, then startled, his eyes widening. "Holy  _ shit _ , Ro, why didn't you wear gloves?"

Roman pulled away with a pout. "Just didn't think of it." He rubbed his hands together to get some warmth back.

Virgil smiled despite himself. "I'd better warm you up, then." He kissed Roman's forehead, laying his arm around his shoulder. Roman snuggled up to him and Virgil ignored the dripping wet hair being shoved against his jaw while they watched Logan fire snow pellets at a defenceless, but still laughing Patton. Virgil shivered. "Let's head inside, hm?"

Roman nodded and covered his ears while Virgil whistled sharply, making Logan and Patton look up at the sound. He waved them over. Patton brushed snow off his pants, leaning into Logan's touch while he tousled his blond curls, sending some of the water that had been weighing them down flying.

Before Logan even had the time to process it, he had been pulled into a group hug—Patton and Virgil were squished against either side (though in varying heights) while Roman's freezing mess of hair was tucked under his chin. No matter how uncomfortable it was to have three freezing, snowy coat bundles pressed up against him, Logan couldn't help but smile. Even if they all got sick, it would be worth it—he wouldn't trade his boyfriends' joy for the world.

"Hot chocolate?" Roman broke the silence, and they separated—Patton was hugging Virgil now, and Logan had an arm around Roman's shoulders. Together they walked around the cottage and back inside where the fireplace had long been lit, enchanted blue flames encasing perfectly split logs and radiating enough warmth to make the whole cottage feel wonderfully cozy.

Roman pulled off his boots and coat and, in a few quick strides, collapsed on the couch, barely avoiding the cushion Sage had been asleep on. Sage meowed indignantly.

"My apologies," Roman said. Sage gave him a look, then stood up, making a point out of stretching as widely as possible for a creature his size before moving to the bedroom again. Virgil joined Roman with a low laugh, letting him lay his head in his lap.

Logan, after making sure Patton didn't need help in the kitchen, set their soaked clothes on the rack near the fire. "So they even have a chance to dry," he muttered to himself while he sat down on the other side of the couch. Roman made grabby hands at him and he shuffled closer, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. He let Roman grab his arm and press kiss after kiss to his knuckles (though Logan had to look away while he did so; with his blush already growing rapidly he didn't think he would have been able to withstand the adoration in his boyfriends' eyes).

"Here we go!" Patton chirped from behind, holding a steaming mug in each hand while two more floated next to him. Pulling himself upright on Virgil's shoulder (while his legs stayed stretched over the others' laps), Roman took one out of the air, kissing Patton's cheek as he went by. Virgil took the other one with a "Thanks, Pat", and Logan gratefully accepted the last free one, moving to make room on the small couch for Patton while he took a sip.

Immediately, the warmth spread down his throat, warming his stomach with creamy, chocolatey milk. Logan smiled. "Thank you, Love," he mumbled in Patton's ear.

Patton hummed in response, leaning his head on Logan's shoulder. And as they watched the flames dance in the fireplace, curled up snugly while outside, snow began to fall again, Patton knew he couldn't have imagined a better family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find more of my content on my [tumblr](https://daring-elm.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Again, this AU was created by [MintyLikesRainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyLikesRainbows) ([tumblr](https://mintydoesart.tumblr.com/)), go check out her stuff!


End file.
